Elizabeth Hero of America
Elizabeth was the hero of the United States of America. She was also one of Jacqueline's friends. Elizabeth was beautiful, kind, loving, friendly, helpful, caring, and very very brave. Elizabeth saved America from many many different threats. Elizabeth was a good friend of Jacqueline and helped her too. In her final heroic act, Elizabeth saved her friend Jacqueline from a madman! But Elizabeth was shot by the madman in the process. What a brave girl! Elizabeth was mortally wounded. Jacqueline became very angry and fought the madman. After a long fight, Jacqueline emerged victorious and killed the madman. Jacqueline then ran over to her friend. With her last breath, Elizabeth told Jacqueline "I love you, Jacqueline! You are my friend!" Jacqueline smiled in spite of her tears and said "Yes!" Elizabeth smiled! With that, Elizabeth, the hero of the United States of America and Jacqueline's friend, died! Jacqueline was very sad! She started to cry! Jacqueline then took Elizabeth's body back to Elizabeth's family! She told them that Elizabeth died heroically and that she would be sorely missed! Elizabeth's family was very sad! Elizabeth was too beautiful! She was too young to die! Elizabeth's mother tearfully said "Things can be replaced! People can't!" Elizabeth's body was washed and put in a casket! A week of mourning began for Elizabeth, the hero of the United States of America! Three memorial services were held! One memorial service was held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! One memorial service was held in New York City, New York! The memorial service in New York City was held at Madison Square Garden. The legendary John Amirante performed the National Anthem. And, of course, the last and most grand memorial service was held in Glendale, Arizona! The memorial service in Glendale, Arizona was held at the University of Phoenix Stadium. Elizabeth's family, Jacqueline, and all who knew Elizabeth very well attended all three memorial services! The memorial service in Glendale, Arizona was attended by the players from the New York Giants and the New England Patriots! During the memorial service for Elizabeth in Glendale, Arizona, American Idol Season Six winner Jordin Sparks, herself a native of Glendale and daughter of former New York Giants cornerback Phillippi Sparks, performed the National Anthem. A moment of silence was also held for Elizabeth. A bagpipe player played "Amazing Grace"! Jacqueline saluted the casket of her dear friend Elizabeth! She was very brave! Elizabeth's casket was then flown back to her hometown! Her funeral was then held! Elizabeth's family, Jacqueline, and all who knew Elizabeth very well attended her funeral! Jacqueline delivered a touching eulogy on her friend Elizabeth! She ended the eulogy with the words "My friend, Elizabeth, was a true patriot and a true hero! God bless you, Elizabeth! I'll miss you and I love you!" After that, Elizabeth's body was then taken to a cemetery! A U.S. Navy officer played "Taps!" on his bugle! Elizabeth was buried in the cemetery! Jacqueline, Elizabeth's family, and everyone else said their final goodbyes to Elizabeth! After the memorial services, the funeral, and the luncheon, Jacqueline played the piano and sang to remember her dead friend Elizabeth! Jacqueline would remember Elizabeth! Elizabeth, the hero of the United States of America and Jacqueline's friend, would be remembered forever!